


[Podfic] Soothsayer

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Implied Violence, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trojan War, War, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They said you were a soothsayer, before the city was taken, except no one ever believed you,” the soldier says. “How does that work?” (Cassandra!lock AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Soothsayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Soothsayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862114) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



Length: 36:08  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ass3igrwygevs6/Soothsayer.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/soothsayer) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [One of the Brightest Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M5h3xlS1rxE) \- James Blunt (Unplugged)


End file.
